


When You Come Home

by fluffycloudsofphan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Escape, Good Loki, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki Angst, M/M, Nick Fury Knows All, Odin's A+ Parenting, Poor Loki, Prisoner Loki, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Loki, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycloudsofphan/pseuds/fluffycloudsofphan
Summary: When the Avengers defeated the Chitauri, Loki woke up from his hypnosis. But he was still locked up on Earth. After a while he escaped, and has been living in hiding in New York ever since.Then one day, after getting sicker and sicker, the Avengers find him and haul him in.They realize he's not so evil (and so does Nick) but S.H.I.E.L.D has protocols. Can Tony protect what's his after falling in love with the God of Mischief?





	1. Chapter 1

_When the darkness of night falls, very few retain the patience to watch as the last bleeding rays of sun sink into the distant horizon. The sky blooms in burning red flowers that slowly slip into the pitch black night. Should one listen close enough, all else being in complete silence, they might just hear the Sun saying goodnight to the Moon. It is very soft, but even softer is the Moon saying goodnight to the Sun. They whisper sweet nothings to each other until the sky is soaked in darkness. The beautiful thing is that though it happens every dusk, it is still incredible to those who observe._

 

The door retracted into the wall quickly, with the swipe of his fingerprint. The room was dead silent, he stood and listened to his heart pounding for a moment. In one fluid motion he had closed the door, set his bag on the bed, and ever so gracefully, collapsed onto the floor. The room was spinning fast, the migraine he had been nursing for a few hours, now peaking. He blindly grasped for the bedside table to heave himself to his feet. In long staggered bursts, he made his way to the tiny bathroom. He searched the medicine cabinet, desperate for his prescription. Unfortunately, this occurrence was not uncommon. His hand wrapped around the orange container, hopeful. That hope was lost when he realized it was empty. He groaned, which only made his head hurt worse.

He had two options, either crawl under his blankets and die, or ask his neighbor if they could help. He decided on the latter, seeking a less end-all solution. Could he make it? No, he could not. He made it to the narrow hallway before collapsing yet again. He moaned in pain and decided not to move.

'It will pass,' he promise himself, 'Maybe...if I just...lay here......'


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud crash, followed by a few more bangs, then a muttered string of curses. Then a loud laughter turned to giggling hiccups echoed off the metallic walls. Tony was alone in his coastal mansion for the week and had so far dedicated all his time to working in the lab. He laughed now because one of his mildly insubordinate robot servants had mistakenly set off a rocket booster and the boot piece of an Iron Man suit. Deciding he could use a break, the engineer made his way to one of the pools and stripped down. Soon he was floating around on one of those pool chairs, buck naked and loving it.

Unfortunately, something had to ruin his fun. After a while, JARVIS announced, "Pardon me, sir, but you are receiving a phone call from Director Fury."

"Son of a bitch, pick up I guess." Tony groaned, wanting to sink beneath the pool surface and just sit there forever. 

"STARK! You need to get your ASS down here. NOW!" The sudden noise startled Tony off of his pool chair. He waded his way over the the steps and stood there dripping, until one of his robots brought him a towel. 

"Let me tell you Jarv, that man really chaps my ass. Where did he even want me to go anyways?"

To one of the remote locations of a top secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Sir," the slightly British AI responded. Tony picked up the pace and went to his room. putting on tight black jeans and and dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled to the elbow. soon, he was speeding down the open roads in his new McLaren 650S. His sunglasses protected his eyes from the wind, however it whipped throughout his deep brown hair. 

Once he was at his personal runway, he parked the car and tossed the keys to the valet. Happy greeted him and led his to the helicopter they would be taking. He strapped himself in and started checking his phone for any notifications from the other Avengers. There were none. 

'Great…' he muttered to himself. 

"What was that, boss?" Happy turned back to him, ready for lift off.

"Nothing."


End file.
